


Indulgence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A Ministry event takes an interesting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for the delightful Writcraft. Happy birthday, dear!  <3 We love you! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Indulgence

~

Harry really hated official Ministry events. For one thing, they always insisted he wear his Auror dress uniform, which, as far as he was concerned, had been a waste of money, and which made him feel conspicuously overdressed. Plus, they always insisted he say something, and if there was one thing Harry hated it was public speaking. 

“You’ll do fine,” Hermione said as he waited with her beside the stage. “Just stick to your prepared remarks.” 

“That’s fine for you to say,” he muttered. “You love public speaking.” 

Hermione smiled. “I don’t love it, but I don’t mind it, either.” 

“Next year I’m saying no,” Harry said. “No matter what Kingsley says—”

“…man of the hour, Auror Harry Potter!” Kingsley announced, and the gathered guests started clapping.

Groaning inwardly, Harry stepped up onto the stage and concentrated on his memorised speech. “Good evening. Several years ago, we were in the midst of a war—”

While Harry spoke, he swept his gaze over the crowd as Hermione had advised, trying to make it seem as though he was speaking to everyone present. His memorised words rolled off his tongue until he spotted a familiar figure in the back. It was Snape; he was in dress robes, and he looked bloody spectacular. 

As Harry watched, Snape raised a gloved hand to brush a speck off his sleeve, and Harry’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The lust coiling in his core shocked him. His words faltered. “…erm—”

Behind him, he heard Hermione cough and he recovered. Looking away from Snape, he exhaled. “And so, in closing, I hope we all remember those who sacrificed so much so that we could live the life we currently live. They are the true heroes.” 

Turning away blindly, Harry stumbled off the stage to applause. Kingsley, casting him a thoughtful look as he walked past, assumed the podium once more to introduce the next speaker as Harry escaped. 

“What happened up there?” Hermione whispered. 

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“No…it just wasn’t what you practiced.” Hermione laid a hand on his arm. “You were doing fine and then you just…fumbled. You even forgot to mention the orphan fundraiser we’re having later this month.” 

Harry groaned. “Damn.” 

Hermione squared her shoulders. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just add it to my speech. But what happened?” 

Harry licked his lips, glancing towards where he’d spotted Snape before, but Snape was gone. “I thought I saw someone—”

“Who?” 

“…present the representative from the office of Ministry solicitors, Hermione Granger!” 

Pasting a smile onto her face, Hermione moved to the podium, and Harry edged away. Skirting the crowd as Hermione spoke, he looked for Snape, finally spotting him by the back windows. He approached slowly. 

“Potter.” Snape looked even better up close. His robes weren’t completely black as Harry had first thought, but a deep midnight blue that brought out highlights in his hair and made his sallow skin pale but not unhealthy looking. “That was quite a speech.” 

“Thanks.” Harry inclined his head. How was it possible that Snape looked even better up close? “Hermione helped me with it. Although, unfortunately, I left out an important bit.” 

“Did you?” Snape reached out, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing tray. “And why is that?”

Harry’s mouth went dry as Snape briefly caressed the champagne flute with his gloved fingers. He shivered, pondering what those gloved hands would feel like moving over his naked skin. “I…erm—”

“Potter?” 

Harry blinked, focussing once again on Snape’s face. “Sorry. I just got a bit distracted.” 

“Evidently that’s easy for you do.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “One would have thought Auror training would teach one to focus.” 

Harry sighed. Why did he always end up wrong-footed with this man? “I focus just fine when I’m at work,” he said, keeping his tone even. 

“I should hope so.” Snape tilted his head back, draining the glass. 

Harry watched his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed and for a moment had an overwhelming urge to lick it. Apparently his crush on the Half-Blood Prince was back with a vengeance. Maybe it was finally time to do something about it. “Look, would you like to go for a drink with me?” he blurted. 

Snape blinked as if surprised. “As in…socially?” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “What exactly do you want, Potter?” 

What did he want? “To have a drink with you.” 

“To what end?” Snape’s eyes were boring into his, and Harry, who had long since mastered Occlumency, decided to take a chance. Dropping his shields, he showed Snape exactly what he wanted. 

Snape hummed, withdrawing his mind from Harry’s after a long moment. “Well, aren’t you a kinky one?” he murmured. 

Harry coughed. “Only when it comes to certain things.” 

“Like my gloves?” Snape rested a gloved hand on Harry’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek. 

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned into the hand, biting back a moan as Snape swiped his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“I think perhaps we should skip the drinks and proceed with what we both really want.” Snape sounded hoarse. 

Fuck, yes. Opening his eyes, Harry nodded. “Fine with me. Mine or yours?” 

“I have certain…items at mine which I feel certain you’ll enjoy.” Snape drew back, then offered his arm to Harry. “Shall we?” 

Harry didn’t hesitate. The dark promise in Snape’s eyes boded well for the evening. “Definitely,” he said, resting his hand on Snape’s arm. And just before they disappeared, he saw Hermione watching them, a smirk on her face. 

They landed in a dark room, and before Harry had a chance to look around, Snape’s lips were on his, his tongue demanding entrance into Harry’s mouth. 

Moaning, Harry succumbed, arching closer as Snape walked him backwards until the back of his knees hit a bed. Pushing him down, Snape climbed on top of him, all the while plundering his mouth, thoroughly exploring with his tongue. When he finally drew back, panting harshly, Harry stared up into his eyes. 

“You’re sure?” Snape ground out.

“Yes.” 

A flash of something between satisfaction, lust, and longing crossed Snape’s face and then everything happened at once. Their clothes disappeared with a muttered spell, and Snape smoothly rolled Harry onto his stomach, parting his arse cheeks with his still gloved hands. 

Harry had barely caught his breath when he felt the swipe of a tongue over his hole. His hands fisted the sheets as he held in a whimper. Snape’s tongue moved in teasing, tantalising circles. Harry trembled with the effort to not fall apart. 

“Let me hear you,” Snape said, and that was it. 

Harry trembled, and arching his back, begged for more. His voice broke as he alternately whimpered and shouted, depending on what Snape did with his mouth, lips, and fingers. And when Snape began pushing his still gloved thumb in and out of Harry in a steady rhythm, Harry’s cock pulsed as he, untouched, came spilling onto the sheets. 

“You _do_ like gloves,” Snape murmured when Harry came back to himself. 

Turning his head to the side, Harry smiled. “You could say that.” 

“What do you want now?” 

Rolling onto his back and sitting up, Harry licked his lips, reaching for Snape’s jutting cock. It was hard and heavy in his hand, a drop of pre come on the tip. “This, any way you want me to take it.” 

Snape, still up on his knees, smirked. “I’ve always wondered what kind of cocksucker you’d be.” 

That sounded like a challenge. Harry grinned. “Let’s see.” And, leaning in, he took the tip in his mouth before sliding his lips over it and pressing down. Flattening his tongue on the underside, he began to suck gently, moving up and down as he did so. 

Snape’s hand rested on his head, his breathing harsh. Harry pressed his mouth down again until his nose was buried in the hair around Snape’s cock. Then, he hummed. 

With a strangled cry, Snape started to fuck his mouth steadily, his hand keeping Harry steady as he moved. Closing his eyes, Harry let himself be used, giving himself up to the experience, not caring that his jaw was aching, his throat was sore. 

All too soon, Snape’s rhythm started to falter until he drew back, pulling his cock out of Harry’s mouth. 

“Why—” Harry gasped as Snape’s spunk hit his face, spattering over his cheeks, his nose, and onto his chin. Some landed in his mouth and Harry just kept it open, trying to catch as much as he could. 

Snape finally stopped coming and, dropping his limp cock, he leaned in, capturing Harry’s lips in a searing kiss, his gloved hand cradling his face. His tongue scoured Harry’s mouth, lapping at his own seed as he devoured him. 

They collapsed together, panting. 

“These gloves may be ruined,” Snape murmured in the vicinity of Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry laughed softly. “Since it’s my fault, I’ll be happy to replace them.” 

“That won’t be necessary. I have more.” Snape shifted, leaning up on his arm to gaze down at Harry, his expression opaque. “Was that all you wanted?” 

All? Not by a long shot. Harry bit his lip. “Some, yes, not all.” 

“I should have known you’d be greedy,” Snape said, although something in his expression relaxed. 

“Well, I’m happy to indulge some of your fantasies,” Harry said. “Especially since you fulfilled one of mine.”

Snape smirked. “In that case, we should Summon your dress Auror robes.” 

Slowly, Harry grinned. “You like those?” 

“They have a certain…appeal.” 

Perhaps they hadn’t been a waste of money after all. Harry nodded. “Then by all means, let’s do that.” 

~


End file.
